


Monopoly destroys families… or does it?

by LadyGollum, Momdziol



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harley is a little shit, Irondad, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is amused, Star Wars References, Swearing, Teen for language, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, gore because monopoly is devils invention, not really gore but you know how playing monopoly ends, sassy Pepper, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGollum/pseuds/LadyGollum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momdziol/pseuds/Momdziol
Summary: "But seriously kid, sell me the Park Place.”“You know I can’t! I will be the first one to step there when you build a hotel!” cried Peter with sceptical look on his face. He knew very well how this game worked, one mistake and you’re going down with tons of mortgages.“Pete, don’t you trust me? Me? Your mentor, your hero, your…”“Dad?” happily suggested Rhodey while chewing.Or that one time when Pepper ordered her boys to bond over some board games but they chose Monopoly...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 308





	Monopoly destroys families… or does it?

**Author's Note:**

> So we decided that we need more Irondad fluff.  
> This is our first finished and published fic.  
> We're not from US or even native speakers, so we might have made some mistakes. Sorry for that! We hope it's not that bad.

It started as usual Saturday afternoon with Tony and Peter working in the lab. Those meetings began few weeks after the Vulture incident. Peter damaged his suit during one of his patrols and asked Tony if he could help him fix it. They ended up tinkering and goofing in the lab all night until in the morning very unamused Pepper dragged them out and ordered to eat and sleep. May also wasn’t happy when she heard about it. She knew Tony’s habits and didn’t want them to rub off on Peter. That’s why Pepper promised to check on their boys every once in a while and make sure they don’t forget that they are human beings with basic needs not robots which run on caffeine and sugar.

It became a tradition that they would meet every week to improve their suits, build robots or lately watch movies together. The geniuses got very close, to the point that sometimes even during the week Tony would pick up Peter from school and take him for ice cream or waffles just to talk about his day. It didn’t escape anyone’s notice, especially Rhodey’s who mercilessly mocked the “father-son duo”.

Peter didn’t mind. He liked to think of himself as Tony’s kid. Sometimes he would slip and call him dad in his mind. That happened more and more often. He tried very hard not to but sometimes it was easy to slip when the man would hug him and talk after especially rough patrol or pat his head while proudly looking at him when he told him about another “A” from physics quiz.

During one of those lab weekends Peter met Harley, another kid that Tony mentored and they quickly became good friends. Much to the billionaires dismay the boys became destructive force to be reckoned with. Every time they they came up with a new idea Tony knew that it couldn’t end well. Like the time they wondered what would happen if they put some web fluid into the microwave. You could still see remnants of this experiment on the ceiling.

This Saturday it was Tony, Peter and Harley who finally got to visit New York. It didn’t happen very often but they were all looking forward to those visits. Every time they would shut themselves in the lab for two days straight and much to Peppers dismay leave it only to order junk food.

Today was no different. They were perfectly fine sitting all weekend surrounded by robots and computers, drinking coffee, energy drinks and eating pizzas. God knows why Pepper suddenly decided „she tolerated this hermit behavior far too long” and it was time for them to “leave their den” and “actually see how sun looks like”. It took some convincing (one very disapproving look) to get them to the living room. And that's pretty much how they ended in this situation.

“What do you mean I can’t build it?!”

“You can’t, it’s not your turn!”

“It’s my damn street I can do whatever I want with it.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Says who?”

“Says the rules, now cut the bullshit and get over it. We want to play.” said exasperated Harley cutting short the argument between Tony and his definitely-just-an-intern Peter while aggressively shaking the dices.

That was also Pepper’s idea, something about bonding over board games. In the beginning it was going great actually, they spend some time arguing over what kind of snacks and drinks they want, then some more time fighting over which game are they going to play. Monopoly was not their first choice, let’s be honest, it’s never the first choice when you don’t want to ruin your family and friendships.

That one was on Rhodey.

He dropped by to say hello to his nephews, as he liked to call them just to annoy his best friend, and decided to join them but only if they played a game that he knows. He didn’t know many games. He basically knew only monopoly and charades but Tony decided that he’s not drunk enough for the latter.

At first younger boys weren’t very eager to play. The game seemed boring and as Harley noted “only lifeless boomers without imagination” played it. He chose wrong moment to say it as he was met with strict look from Pepper who was right then passing by. Apparently she quite liked the idea of game that teaches you resourcefulness and money management.

He decided that eventually they can give it a shot. It was boring at the beginning and Harley made a point of voicing his disapproval for the game every time it was his turn to roll a dice. Nonetheless the longer they played the more invested they became. Cutting remarks changed into short quarrels and short quarrels changed into heated arguments over almost every move and trade they made.

“Language. You’re just jealous ‘cause you don’t have Tennessee.” grumbled Tony throwing him offended look. “Still, it wouldn’t help you. I’m gonna destroy you all.”

“Yeah, yeah, in your dreams old man.” said Harley as he bought another property. He had quite a lot of streets but no money. He claimed that it was an investment as he wanted to have control over every colour on the board. It didn’t go as planned but he was still content with controlling almost half of it.

“Are you sure those kids aren’t yours Tony? Cause they surely match your sass.” teased Rhodey who was busy counting dollars that he needed to pay Peter for trespassing one of his streets. He wasn’t worrying over one small payment. All this money would go back to him as soon as someone steps on his Atlantic Avenue hotel. It was inevitable.

“I disagree. We are much better than him.”

“When we met I was but a learner. Now I am the master.” Peter chimed in with a very pleased look on his face. He just bought his first house in Baltic Avenue. It was one of the cheapest properties but he argued that it will be just like a small X-wing destroying big Death Star. And that the Force was surely with him so he must win.

“Geez, Pete. One more Star Wars reference and I’m selling all your lego sets.”

“What?! You can’t do that!” argued younger boy while worriedly eyeing his Millenium Falcon sitting on the shelf above the TV.

“Oh but I can. That or you can sell me Park Place.” smirked Tony. His strategy was to possess all the most expensive streets and finish everyone with horrendous taxes. To do that he only needed one property from Peter who didn’t want to sell it at any cost. That’s why he decided some extorsion is needed. He exactly knew how much those legos ment for his kid... Intern! He corrected himself in his mind. Of course Peter was just his intern.

“And commit suicide? Tempting but not this time.”

“What does that supposed to mean?” asked suddenly very worried genius.

“Oh you know, it’s probably this millennials shit.” guessed calmly Rhodey who was now happily moving his pawn to the Free Parking. When the silence was prolonging he looked up just to see three shocked faces “What, I use the internet sometimes you know?” he shrugged and grabbed some popcorn.

“That’s not reassuring. But seriously kid, sell me the Park Place.”

“You know I can’t! I will be the first one to step there when you build a hotel!” cried curly-haired boy with sceptical look on his face. He knew very well how this game worked, one mistake and you’re going down with tons of mortgages.

“Pete, don’t you trust me? Me? Your mentor, your hero, your…”

“Dad?” happily suggested Rhodey while chewing.

“What? No, I did not say that. I’m not a good dad material...” he trailed off.

“Whatever you want to believe Tones.”

“Yeah Mister Stark, I think you are a very good da… aamn example.“ disagreed shyly Peter shrinking inside his hoodie trying very hard not to look at Tony.

“Oh… I just… Back to the point. Park Place. What do you want for it?” huffed strangely red on the face Tony.

“Just give me Vermont...” mumbled equally red Peter “But I want a discount when I inevitably step on your hotel.”

“Wait! Parker, are you out of your mind?” shouted Harley wildly gesticulating “Don’t sell yourself so cheap! Ask him for two streets! Like Vermont and Tennessee! We are in this together, remember? Team Young and Beautiful against Team Old and Rusty.”

“What? Nevermind, whatever helps you sleep at night, Keener.” Said Tony eyeing his opponent and then turn back to younger boy „We have a deal squirt.”

“Vermont and Tennessee?” asked Peter hopefully after moment of consideration. His friend had a point, why have one X-wing when you can have two. It’s one closer to the whole squadron.

“Okay.”

“And the discount?”

“Oh what the hell, two streets and the discount it is, but I’m robbing myself.”

“But that’s against the rules! You can’t get a discount!” argued Rhodey.

“Hey, it’s my transaction and I set the rules.”

“Why do you even want Park Place?! It’s shit!” yelled outraged Harley.

“Language.” Tony tried very hard to be better example for young impressionable minds. Pepper told him he had to. “And it’s because I’m rich and I want all the most expensive things I can get. I have a reputation to uphold.” Exclaimed billionaire proudly rearranging his cards. Oh yeah, now he will crush them.

He did not crush them.

After some luxury taxes he had to pay (“Hey, you wanted rich streets and luxuries now pay for it”), two visits in Water Works and Rhodey’s estates („Why would you even build anything out there?!”) he was pretty much broke. He had to mortgage almost all his properties apart from the most expensive ones and had zero money and perspectives to keep them. That was until he went to the jail and Peter decided to step onto one of his two remaining streets. The Broadwalk with four houses.

“Well, I wish I could pay you but you’re in jail.”

“I don’t see the connection.” scoffed confused Tony.

“You can’t collect money while sitting in jail it’s not how the world works. It’s supposed to be a penalty not a happy vacation time.”

“What kind of shit rule is that?!”

“It’s in the instruction!” “

No it’s not. I’ve read the instruction!” argued the genius aggressively waving battered game rules.

“In my version of monopoly it is. And I play only my version so it’s set.”

“You can't set the rules of the game!”

“Of course I can, my name is on it!” shouted Peter pointing on black-and-white logo in the corner of the board.

“Oh come on Parker, I could buy this sorry excuse of company this second and change its name on „Parker and Keener are little bitches” and it won’t entitle either of you to anything!”

“Language.” huffed Harley trying very hard to look deeply offended “You just can't get over your impending bankruptcy Stark.”

“You just can't run your finances and any amount of money won't change it” chimed in at the same time Peter.

“They have a point” added amused Rhodey.

“What?! I can run my finances very well thank you, I’m a billionaire. You're just jealous cause you sold me those streets and now I’m building my empire thanks to that.” Tony shouted while pointing at Peter. He ignored Harley snorting „That's some empire you’re building.” and he turned to his best friend “We are supposed to be on the same team.”

“Oh, but of course he can’t run his finances, why do you think he made me CEO of his company.” said Pepper who unnoticed entered the living room and were looking through large stack of papers at the desk.

“Because you’re the capable adult in this relationship?” answered happily Peter.

“Because you're scary as shit?” added helpfully Harley.

“Both fair points.“ agreed Pepper at the same time as Tony shouted “Language” and after a moment of contemplation she added “But also the finances.”

“Traitors the lot of you. I’m disowning you both.”

“So you finally admit that you are a dad?” taunted more and more amused Rhodey. It was definitely a good decision to visit the Tower today.

“Well I’m definitely not anymore.”

“Okay, play nice and quiet boys, adults have some work to do. Tony don’t cheat I can see this 100 dollars under your hip. And give your boys something healthy to eat. As a dad you have an example to set.” Mocked his fiancée not looking up from her documents.

“Et tu Brute?” asked Tony with a betrayed look on his face.

“I knew you were cheating!” screamed Harley on top of his lungs.

“No, I wasn’t!” replied genius equally loud “And quit that innocent act, I know that you both are fucking with me since the beginning of this game!”

“You have no proof!” Harley shouted back with an expression that was everything but innocent “Also, language you fucking hypocrite!”

“Actually Mr Keener I can provide suitable proof of your cheating.” unexpectedly interjected FRIDAY.

“Ha! At least one of my children is loyal to me!” exclaimed triumphantly Tony ignoring very pointed looks from his best friend “FRIDAY please give me the proof of cheating.”

“You mean that time when you hid the money under your thigh? Or that time you very purposefully miscounted so you won’t step on Mr Parker’s hotel? Or that time when…”

“I knew it! How could you rob me like this?”

“Okay, we can all agree that we cheated, I didn’t pay you then, you don’t wanna pay me now so we’re kinda even. Let’s move on to the next round.” answered genius after long moment of silence.

“I’m almost certain this also isn’t how this game works.” mused Rhodey “In fact, as I am the only honest player I think we can all agree that I’m the winner.”

“What?! I didn’t cheat either!” argued Peter.

“No, you were just making up new rules that suited you. That’s cheating underoos.”

“No it’s not. And don’t call me that.” mumbled offended kid.

“Okay. From this turn no cheating. We stick to the rules. Stark give back this stolen money.” announced Harley and snatched few hundred bucks from grumbling engineer.

“So now Peter pays Tony and we can move on.” Rhodey summed up and looked expectantly at the youngest player.

“Why do I have to pay and he suddenly gets away with getting around my hotel?” whined Peter helplessly counting his remaining money. He didn’t have enough and would have to sell most of his properties.

“Because I am old and corrupted and there is still hope for you. And law doesn’t work backwards. Pay up kid.”

“But... but what about our agreement?” he tried one last time.

“I revoked it because of your treachery.”

“And how is it fair?!”

“You’ve brought it on yourself kid.”

“Parker, quick, hit him with the puppy eyes! Use the Force!” whisper-shouted Harley who was trying to figure out a plan to save his partner in crime from inevitable bankruptcy.

“Oh no, not the puppy eyes...” snickered Pepper who wasn’t even pretending to be working anymore and watched them instead. Meanwhile Peter summoned his best puppy eyes and looked expectantly at Mr Stark.

“That’s not how the Force works!” huffed Tony to his intern’s delight “But seriously stop it kid, these won’t work on me.” he continued but his usual confidence was gone from his voice.

“Damn… the kid is good.” whispered Rhodey looking at Peter in awe. “Give up Tones. Nobody is strong enough to survive that.”

“Yeah, Tony! Look at those eyes and tell him that he needs to go bankrupt to pay you! ” chimed in Harley with his mouth full of popcorn.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” retorted Tony trying to summon enough willpower to pry his eyes away from his intern. “Come on kiddo, you don’t have a choice.” He added and decided to take a sip of cold coffee to hide behind a cup from the boy’s puppy eyes.

“But daaad…” Peter whined and then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he just said. Harley roared with laughter almost falling of his chair while Tony choked on his coffee.

“Hey, quit laughing at my best friend’s son!” demanded Rhodey who despite his best efforts couldn't keep grin off his face and throwed some of the popcorn at snickering teenager.

“Stop wasting food Rhodey.” reprimanded Pepper while barely containing laughter at the sight of her fiancée’s face which was at the moment about the same shade of red as his Iron Man suits. She suspected that Peter or apparently her future stepson looked the same but she couldn’t be sure because he was currently trying to hide inside his hoodie.

“Okay, that’s it.” said Tony standing up from his chair “Come on Pete, we’re leaving those assholes and their poor sense of humor.” He grabbed his protegee’s arm and gently guided him in the direction of the lift. “If anyone asks, me and my son will be in the lab.”

The last thing the laughing trio saw before the doors closed was still red faced Peter hugging his ~~dad~~ mentor who was fondly smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Our Monopoly board looks slightly different, so we were using this one as a reference: https://www.worldofmonopoly.com/northamerica/usa/country/info/images/board.jpg  
> Also, some boards have different logo in the corner (black and white PARKER instead of blue Hasbro). We saw a possibility and we took it.  
> Let us know if we made any mistakes concerning the game or the language or anything really.  
> We appreciate any help and comments :)


End file.
